Private Reef
|Area = Gatama Atoll |surfaceable = Yes |topdepth = 0 ft (0 m) |maxdepth = 16 ft (4 m 87 cm) |cutscenea = The player is introduced to the mechanics of the Private Reef - what it is, how to decorate, and how to release fish. |GR = Accessible from G/H-6 }} The Private Reef is a respite area for injured fish, accessible through Gatama Atoll. It can be customized as items are purchased from Nancy and unlocked during gameplay. In fact, the area is only unlocked after the player has obtained at least two decorative items via either method. In-Game Description "This small area is where Jean-Eric oversees a number of activities on behalf of the Pelago authorities. Here he builds coral reefs, carries out geological research, and conducts experiments on rearing marine species." Flora, Fauna, and Geography Local Life Different fish show up based on what the Private Reef is decorated with, but they are mostly species that are native to Gatama Atoll, such as flame angelfish, purple queens, green sea turtles, and the occasional humphead wrasse. However, species from other areas can show up as well, such as the pelagic thresher shark (which is normally only found in Ciceros Strait). Location and Geography The Private Reef Entrance is a dive spot in Eastern Gatama Atoll, and is the only egress into and out of the Private Reef. The main feature of the Private Reef is the fact that the player can set up their own combination of corals, seagrass, kelp, and other decorations to customize the place as they please. Plants and coral can be placed on the large rock in the middle of the reef, while larger items such as columns and anchors can be placed in the surrounding sand. Notes * One of the items that the Private Reef can be decorated with, an item simply called "Stone Tablet", very strongly resembles the Stone Monuments from 's Underwater Ruins of Mo'ia Atoll. This seems very likely to be an intentional nod to the first game. * The decoration called "Ruined Pillar" resembles some of the structures found in Ciceros Strait's Triton Village Ruins. * This is one of only two areas in the game to not have a map. Instead, pressing 1 will pull up a customization menu. Gallery Private Reef 2.png|Two Private Reef decorations can be seen here - the "Stone Tablet" is on the left, and the "Ruined Pillar" is on the right. Private Reef 3.png|The decoration called "Ancient Columns" can be seen in the back of this picture. Private Reef 4.png|As well as the Ancient Columns, the "Mermaid" decoration is pictured here. Private Reef 5.png|There are two different anchor decorations for the Private Reef; one of them can be seen near the back of this picture. Private Reef 6.png|Two of the "Ancient Statue" decorations sitting in the sand. Private Reef (Meter).png|The meter in the lower-right corner of the screen that displays how many fish are in the Reef. Category:Landmarks Category:Gatama Atoll Category:Landmarks in Blue World Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Private Reef Category:Locations